Hidden in the Past
by i-am-little-miss-awesomeee
Summary: Four girls another equal part of the covenant. After dissapearing for close to 15 years a family member returns. What happened in those 15 years, Can she be trusted?
1. Just the begining

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Covenant! **

* * *

Name : Mandy All

18

WITCH. First born.

Closest to : Heidi and Katilyn

Name: Katilyn Wretch

17

WITCH Second born!

Closest to Mandy

Name : Faith Mackey

17

WITCH Last born.

Closest to Every one of the four,

Name : Heidi Jackson

17

WITCH third born

Closest to Faith and Mandy.

Name Victoria Parry

18

WITCH

Was last seen when she was three,

_The day she went missing…._

"_Pouge!" A little three year old girl was running after her older 4 year old brother, She was squealing as he sped up and escaped her hug. It was cute watching Victoria play with her brother. As they ran they were also being watched by a man in the shadows. A few hours later the two went back into there large house and ate some dinner. Afterward Mrs. Parry laid Victoria down to bed while Pogue was able to stay up a little but longer. _

_Victoria fell asleep very easily and stayed asleep for a few hours until all the Parry residences was fast asleep in there beds. Victoria was awoken by her window being opened, It was always very creaky and made a ton of noise. The small girl looked up to the tall figure. She screamed a shrill scream that filled the house. The person grabbed her and took her out the window running down the back yard and making there way to a large truck. They put the small girl in the back seat and climbed into the front driving away full speed. _

_Mr. and Mrs. Parry ran into there daughter's room to find it empty…….._

Parry. Garwin. Danvers. Simms. Jackson. Mackey. Wretch. All. They have one thing in common. Powers.

Heidi, Katie, Faith, and Mandy where the girl versions of Pogue, Reid, Caleb, and Tyler. All eight of them had known each other since they had been little. Unfortunately the disappearance of Victoria had brought them all even closer.

Katilyn was sitting in her room with Mandy, the two girls shared a room and where the closest of the four girls.

"Do you think they will ever find her?" Katie whispered to Mandy finishing up biology homework.

"Kat its been close to 15 years its been so long do you think there's even a chance?" Mandy responded setting down her pencil and sitting down next to her friend.

Katilyn shrugged, "I just don't like the way Pouge's sad all the time. He's like my big brother and I hate to see him sad!"

"I know but we will have to hope that there's some way she's still alive! Anyways lets get our butts to Nicky's!" Mandy gave her friend a wide smile, She stood up and grabbed her friends hand pulling her up with her,

The club was pounding with a heavy flow of students and the speakers cranked up. Katie and Mandy ran over to the boys who where laughing and joking around with Faith and Heidi.

"Hey guys!" Pouge greeted giving each one a hug,

"Hi!" Katie greeted hugging him back, "Anybody up for a little dancing?"

Heidi pushed Tyler in Katie's direction. "Um listen Kate I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me?" He was about 5 inches taller then her and she nodded taking his hand and dragging him onto the dance floor.

Heidi smirked and made a slow song play as soon as a new one started,

Watching from the sidelines the rest of there "group" or "clique" laughed there heads off at the look Kate was giving them. They all sat down shoveling down some food before they made there way to the dance floor. Pogue had broken up with Kate because she had cheated on him. Caleb was actually engaged to Sarah and hoped it stayed that way.

They heard a single scream. It had come from Katie's mouth but there was nothing wrong. Although a new girl was at the end of the hall, "VICTORIA?!" Katilyn yelled.

The pale black haired girl who looked close to Pouge's twin walked over to Katilyn and shook her head, "I could only escape after my ascension."

Pogue ran over to his sister and looked at her. They looked very alike in many different ways.

Mandy couldn't believe it. She was. Back. She didn't believe it. Faith didn't believe it was her anyway. The two girls stood there arms crossed jaws clenched. It probably wasn't her anyways and the girls were the more strict of the group.

Victoria had been working with Chase they were a team and she was only here to pretend she missed them and rip apart the girls as friends. Because they where the secret power that could once and for all defeat Chase.

Yay! Hope you liked the first chapter.


	2. Head Over Heels

Victoria hugged her brother

Victoria hugged her brother. She took in his smell, right now he smelled like beer and chicks but she had to make it look like she was good and no where near evil. And the worst part would be convincing her parents that she was who she really was.

Mandy looked over at Faith, "Do you believe that this is the little Victoria we used to play dress up and house with when we came over to their house?"

Faith didn't look at Mandy she was to preoccupied on Victoria. There was something that she didn't like about her. "You know how I'm one of those people who look over everything? Not leaving a single thing out." She said disregarding her question,

Mandy nodded, looking back over at Victoria "What dose that have to do with anything?"

"Well if it was the first time you had seen your brother in 15 years would you be biting your lip at the smell of him?" Faith asked noticing she wasn't breathing through her nose.

Mandy noticed it to and grabbed Faiths hand pulling her over to the rest of the group. "Um guys I was wondering if we could talk to you?" She asked looking at Caleb and the boys and Kate and Heidi, "It's important,"

Victoria looked down, "If you guys don't want me here I could always just leave, I mean" She was cut off by Pogue, She pushed away from him gently trying to look as sad as possible,

"No," He shot a glare towards Mandy, "We all really want you here!"

Faith wasn't about to lie to save some of her friends, "I don't trust her," She admitted, "I don't like the vibe I get from you and I don't like the fact you show up on the 15th anniversary of your disappearance,"

Mandy nodded "I have to go on Faiths side for this; I do not like how she just showed up out of no where,"

Katie looked at her friends, She couldn't believe what they had said "Why are you guys doing this I mean yeah she may have been gone for a while but she's back and that what matters right?"

Heidi shook her head and sighed, "Really guys? Don't you think that's taking it a little to far?"

Tyler walked over and stood next to Faith and Mandy, "I have to say that it is a little weird that she showed up out of no where. And guys I think we may need to take this to one of our dorms or some where else."

Mandy sighed and looked at Pouge, apologizing with her eyes. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' to him and grabbed her keys off the table. "I can't take this I don't want us picking sides. This is absolute rubbish! I'm leaving. Until you all can work this out with out picking sides or anything I'm not talking to anyone."

They all watched as she stormed out of Nicky's,

Katilyn ran out after her and started yelling her name, "Mandy come on!"

Mandy turned round very angry, "What do you want Katie? Just because she came back dose not mean she's good! For all we know she could be working with Chase."

"You know Caleb got rid of him," Katie whispered back fiercely "How could you even think that?"

"Because for all we know he could have escaped. They said they found no body and that really doesn't help your hypothesis."

"And what is my hypothesis?" Katilyn was beyond mad, Why was her best friend so negative? Victoria was back! Pogue would be happy if she was happy for him. She knew that Pogue liked her and that Mandy liked Pogue even before Kate.

Mandy looked down because a small tear had fallen from her eye and she hated feeling weak. "That Caleb really got rid of him." She mumbled walking over to her car, getting in. You could hear the engine roar as she drove away.

Katie stood there. She walked back inside grabbing her keys and then she remembered that she shared a room with Mandy. She froze and sat down.

Faith picked up her purse walked over to Reid, her current boy friend. "I'll talk to you later." She gave him a small kiss, "I promise."

Reid nodded and pulled her into him, "You better." He kissed her deeply before letting go of her and giving her a wink.

"I will," Faith smiled zipping up her jacket and walking out of the club, She drove away thinking of how all this would affect every one. Victoria did seem to come back at the worst possible time.

Who was left? Katie, but she was incomprehensive. Pouge, he was too preoccupied on the thought that his sister was back. Heidi, she was taking in what was happening around her. Tyler, who was very much considering leaving and sleeping what had just happened, off. Reid but he was just looking around trying not to get into things, he hated drama. Victoria, the source of all this problem, She was sitting there disregarding everything.

In the early morning near 5am, Mandy was out on her usual jog. Of course she had already run about 5 miles and it was obvious on her face that she was exhausted of course she was still running because she was thinking.

She ran and ran. It was close to 7 when she stopped.

Mandy had been thinking. If Victoria was in town she was probably going to Spencers, which means that they would have to have her records. She would check those out if she needed to. She made her way back to her dorm to find Katie sleeping in her bed. She sighed and pulled on jeans, a tee shirt and her converse after taking a shower. She grabbed her ratty and tattered messenger bag and I pod. She was tired and now se had a whole day to argue with her friends, she had had enough after about 20 minutes, now she had a possible 12 hours or more.

Pogue woke up early like he always did. He took a shower and pulled on some clothes. He made his way down to the mess hall and noticed Mandy. He walked over to her and sat down, "Listen sorry about last night. I just don't want you mad at me."

Mandy looked up at him, _Great just the person I want to talk to_ She sighed and patted the seat next to her. "Sit down; I'm not mad at you either. I just don't trust her completely, and please don't be mad at me."

Pogue laughed at her comment and sat down, "I'm not, you just spoke your mind. I like that." _Oh shit did I just say that out loud!_ He looked down and blushed quickly covering it up with some power. He stopped and looked back up at her,

Mandy giggled and took a bit out of her toast. "How about we hang out later? Just me and you, Nobody else."

Pogue nodded and gave her a warm smile, "I'd really really like that." He gave a small laugh and frowned as Aaron Abbot walked in. He had been after every single one of the girls as soon as they arrived at Spencer. He dated Katilyn first for about 2 months and then he dumped her and then about 2 weeks later he persuaded Heidi to go out with him then he dumped her three moths later. Two weeks later he was with Faith and now he was after Mandy.

Mandy smiled at Pogue and decided to ignore Abbot. "I am so glad it is a Saturday!" She laughed and took another small piece of her toast and popped it into her mouth.

Aaron came over and sat down across from them, "Well aren't you two just little lovebirds."

Pogue's expression changed from mad to smiling in a matter of seconds. "Didn't you hear Abbot me and Mandy are going out? I thought you of all pricks would have heard first," He spat at him. He hoped this would do the trick.

Abbot's ugly face gain an equally ugly scowl and the two watched as he stormed out of the mess hall,

"Why did you say that?" Mandy asked confused.

"Cause he wouldn't stop bugging you until you went out with him and did _stuff_." Pogue said with a sudden look of disgust on his face. He had pictured Aaron with his hands all over Mandy in his head.

Mandy just laughed and kissed his cheek, "You know he's going to tell Kira who will yell it from the room tops in those stupid pink pumps. Anyways we are going to have to act like a couple."

"Who said I wanted to act?" Pogue said looking into her eyes. He loved her eyes the way they swirled with blues greens and grays. He then realized he was falling head over heels for Mandy.


End file.
